HunHan HOT Shortfict and Drabble Series
by tmarionlie
Summary: [Kumpulan Cerita Yadong Pendek HunHan] Diam, cuek, dingin, semua yang tak disukai Luhan dilakukan oleh Sehun, membuat Luhan down. Hingga akhirnya Sehun minta maaf plus minta 'jatahnya'. [CH 1- Jealous]


**JEALOUS**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

•**Jealous•**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mendesah malas ketika melihat wajah tertekuk si _official_ _maknae_ itu saat ini. Luhan lelah. Padahal tadi dia hanya menghadiri acara _talkshow_ saja bersama Baekhyun dan Kai, tapi entah kenapa terasa sangat melelahkan.

Dengan langkah gontai Luhan langsung masuk menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan member lainnya yang sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka diruang tv. Bahkan Kai dan Baekhyun juga langsung bergabung bersama member lain yang sedang menonton itu. Luhan tak peduli. Luhan hanya ingin sendirian saat ini. 

Luhan melemparkan tasnya sembarangan kelantai kamar, lalu berdiri didepan cermin lebar yang berdiri disudut kamar itu dengan tatapan datar. 

"Apa lagi sekarang?" gumamnya seorang diri. 

Yeah, Luhan merasa kacau. Sehun bersikap aneh belakangan ini. Diam, cuek, dingin, semua yang tak disukai oleh Luhan dilakukan oleh pria pucat itu. Meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini hubungan _sex_ secara _intens_ masih mereka lakukan, tapi semuanya terasa berbeda bagi Luhan. Sehun sedikit dingin, dan terkadang kasar.

Baru saja Luhan melepaskan kausnya, seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Luhan melirik orang itu melalui pantulan cermin, lalu lagi-lagi mendesah malas. Luhan hanya diam. 

Luhan berjalan santai kearah lemari, bermaksud mencari kaus bersih untuk dipakainya tidur, mengabaikan keberadaan pria pucat yang masih berdiri diam diambang pintu itu, tapi baru saja menarik sebuah kaus dan menutup pintu lemari, tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan memeluk lehernya, dan sebuah dagu runcing juga sudah mendarat di bahunya. 

"Maaf..." 

Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis pria pucat itu, tapi Luhan merasa darahnya berdesir halus. 

"Sehun...lep-" 

"Maafkan aku sayang...aku kekanakan..." potong Sehun cepat. 

Luhan terdiam. 

Bibir Sehun sudah mulai menempel pada leher kanan Luhan, mengecup beberapa kali. Jari-jari pria pucat itu sudah bermain-main disekitar pusar Luhan yang telanjang, lalu mengelus perut datar Luhan dengan gerakan memutar, menggoda pemiliknya agar mendesah. Tapi Luhan tak mendesah. Pria cantik itu hanya diam sambil memejamkan mata rusanya. 

Sehun terkekeh, membuat mata Luhan langsung terbuka. 

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Luhan datar. 

Sehun mengecup pipi kanan Luhan sekali, lalu menuntun tubuh mungil itu kearah cermin, masih tetap memeluk Luhan dari belakang. 

"Lihatlah...karyaku sangat indah ya..." 

Luhan memperhatikan bayangan dirinya sendiri, lalu mengusap _kissmark_-_kissmark_ karya seni bibir tipis Sehun yang bertebaran dengan indah disekitar dada dan perut putihnya itu. 

_Pout_

"Kau bermain sangat kasar akhir-akhir ini...aku tak suka" kata Luhan. 

Sehun hanya diam. Bibirnya kini sibuk mengecupi tengkuk Luhan berkali-kali. 

Luhan mendesah jengah, lalu berbalik cepat menghadap pria pucat yang dicintainya itu. Mata Luhan menusuk tepat kedalam mata Sehun yang menatap lembut padanya saat ini. 

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? kau membuatku _down_..." kata Luhan mengeluh.

Sehun tersenyum. 

Chupp! 

"Aku cemburu" jawab Sehun singkat setelah mengecup bibir Luhan sekali. 

"Cemburu pada siap...ahhhh..." 

Desahan Luhan sukses keluar. Tangan nakal Sehun sudah meremas miliknya yang masih tersembunyi dibalik celana saat ini. 

"Aku cemburu melihat kau dekat-dekat dengan Kai... " kata Sehun lagi, lalu menyambar bibir Luhan sebelum Luhan sempat mengatakan apapun. 

Lumat, hisap, jilat. Sehun terus melakukan ciuman itu selama beberapa menit, lalu melepasnya. Satu kecupan didaratkan Sehun pada kening Luhan, lalu dahi mereka saling menempel. 

"Ayo bercinta sayang...aku berjanji akan bermain lembut padamu..." 

Luhan tertawa, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher Sehun. 

"Katakan dulu kenapa kau cemburu melihat aku dekat dengan Kai..." 

Sehun membuang nafas jengah. 

"Apa terlalu basi jika aku bilang karena aku terlalu mencintaimu? ah, sudahlah...anggap saja aku remaja labil...tapi aku sungguh tak suka melihat milikku bersentuhan dengan orang lain" jawab Sehun. 

Bibir Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Luhan, melumat lembut beberapa detik lalu kembali mengecupinya berkali-kali. Bibirnya berpindah, kebagian leher kini. Tentu saja hanya menjilat tanpa menghisapnya. _Kissmark_ karya Sehun akan disematkannya dibagian tubuh lainnya milik Luhan nanti.

"Sehun...kau kan tau jika...engghhhh...aku hanya mencintaimu..." kata Luhan susah payah. 

Sehun berhenti menjilati _nipple_ kanan Luhan.

"Ya...aku tau" jawabnya, dan kini Sehun malah berjongkok, membuka pengait celana dan _zipper_ Luhan, menarik celana sekaligus _panty_ Luhan, lalu menyambar penis Luhan begitu saja kemulutnya.

hisap, jilat...hisap, jilat... 

Sehun mengulum penis itu sambil memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo cepat, dan Luhan mengerang nikmat sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Sehun. 

Belum sampai klimaks, Luhan memaksa Sehun agar berhenti, lalu menarik Sehun berdiri dan langsung mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun keatas ranjang. 

Seperti pelacur binal, Luhan langsung merangkak keatas tubuh Sehun dan melepaskan seluruh pakaian Sehun buru-buru hingga tubuh Sehun sama polos seperti tubuhnya. Luhan berdiri tegak dengan lututnya. Tangannya kini meraba-raba permukaan kulit perut Sehun, dan berhenti pada penis Sehun yang sudah mengeras. Luhan masih sempat melemparkan wink maut dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri pada Sehun sampai Sehun tergelak geli. Tapi tawanya berubah jadi erangan _sexy_ ketika tangan Luhan mulai bergerak teratur sambil menggenggam penisnya.

_Hand_ _job_.

Tangan kanan Luhan memijat-mijat penis Sehun, sedang yang kiri memijat miliknya sendiri. Sehun malah sibuk menusuk _manhole_ Luhan dengan telunjuk kanannya. 

Brukkk!

Posisi berubah. Kini Luhan yang terperangkap dalam himpitan tubuh Sehun. 

_Kiss..._

Lagi-lagi ciuman _intens_ mereka lakukan, dan Luhan terpaksa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena tak tahan untuk tak mendesah. Sehun memanjakan penisnya dalam tempo cepat kini. 

Jleb 

"akh" 

Entah bagaimana Sehun menemukannya, tapi penisnya kini sudah tenggelam dalam rektum Luhan. 

Maju, mundur. 

Sehun menusuk-nusuk _hole_ Luhan dengan cepat. Gerakan tangannya juga tak kalah cepat dari gerakan pinggulnya.

"akhhh!" 

Luhan memekik keras saat ujung penis Sehun menabrak keras prostatnya. 

_Smirk_

Sehun menyeringai, lalu mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya pada titik yang membuat kekasihnya memekik nikmat barusan. Seringaiannya semakin kentara saat tangannya terasa basah dan lengket karena semburan sperma Luhan. 

Sehun melepaskan penis Luhan yang mulai terkulai itu, lalu mencengkram kuat kedua paha Luhan. 

_~giliranku~_ pikir Sehun.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, mencengkram paha Luhan semakin erat dan melihat kebawah, menatap penisnya yang keluar masuk lubang anus Luhan dengan alis yang bertautan, konsentrasi. 

Perut Luhan terasa kejang, karena itu rektumnya berkerut, mencengkram kuat penis Sehun sampai Sehun mendesis seperti ular. Ah, Sehun sudah hampir klimaks. 

"Akh...akh...akhhhhhhhh" 

Sehun terdongak dengan mata terpejam ketika berjuta-juta sel sperma miliknya lepas di dalam rektum Luhan. 

"Hhhh...hhh..." 

Terengah-engah. Keduanya sama lelahnya. 

Luhan memejamkan mata ketika ciuman datang bertubi-tubi pada wajahnya. Mata rusanya kembali terbuka saat ciuman itu berhenti dan tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan mata Sehun. 

"Mulai sekarang jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kai sayang...kau milikku..." kata Sehun. 

Luhan terdiam lama, tapi kemudian terkekeh. 

"Baiklah...Xi Luhan hanya milik Oh Sehun seorang...jadi jangan bertingkah menyebalkan lagi..." kata Luhan geli. 

Sehun juga tertawa. 

"_I love you Lulu..._" bisik Sehun, lalu kembali mengecupi wajah Luhan bertubi-tubi.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Hai-hai….ini aku **_**repost**_**…soalnya yang kemaren terhapus, huks… *elap aer mata**

**Maap pendek egen…udah jelas kan judulnya? Ini kumpulan **_**Shortfict**_** dan **_**Drabble**_**, ingat? Jadi jangan berharap apapun yang ada disini wordnya lebih dari 1000-an…**

_**Thanks**_** buat yang rela luangin waktu buat baca, **_**thanks**_** buat yang berbaik hati **_**review**_**…**

_**Mind to review again? **_


End file.
